FATE:re-Start
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Miya Flowers is a Useless Magi with Zero Magical Prowess. Worse, she is targeted by her own Blood Brothers if not her entire Family. In order to survive, she joins the 10th Holy Grail War...And her Servant is none other than the First Conqueror of Japan's Sengoku...Rather, his Little Sister...Let the Renaissance Begin Again
1. MIYA-FLOWERS(useless)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _Type-Moon_ and the _Fate Universe_ ***

* * *

 **~FATE/RenBorn~  
**

 _ **The Shattered Diaries  
Of a Useless Magi**_

* * *

 **Miya Flowers** was a peculiar girl.

First of all: she was useless.

"…The story hasn't started and I'm already treated with cruelty…*Sniff*…"

Other than cooking, cleaning, sewing, painting, crafting, story-telling, or whatever skill would best be applied in the role of either a tender mother or a kind pre-school teacher

Her forte was definitely not being the heir of a Magician's family.

To put it bluntly: she was the blackest black sheep in the Flowers family.

Yet somehow…the situation has become twisted enough to force her to become that proud family champion?

The reason was simple:

The original champion, the eldest of the five sons, Sir Richard Flowers,

—Suddenly changed his choice of alignment.

…

In other words: on the night he was appointed as the family's champion

He decided to betrayed them.

…As easy as choosing to drink Earl Grey over Chamomile tea.

"Please don't compare this nightmare I'm in as simple as whether I should have hot chocolate or coffee like that! This is a serious problem!"

That wasn't the worst part.

He was also charismatic enough to draw in the rest of the brothers from the family – all of which were capable of being an independent Magi – each worth 100 soldiers.

The true worst case scenario isn't the fact that the one child of the Flowers family – and only daughter – Miya Flowers will have to face her five brothers who wield powerful (city-collapsing) magic…

…It's really the fact that Miya Flowers was her family's only hope.

The first move she made in order to protect her family's honor – screwed up.

"…Heh?"


	2. FLOWERS-FAMILY(disavowed)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _Type-Moon_ and the _Fate Universe_ ***

* * *

 **~FATE/RenBorn~  
**

 _ **The Shattered Diaries  
Of a Useless Magi**_

* * *

Miya Flower's first step in securing the safety and future for her family's name—

—Screwed up – big time.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Miya Flowers ducked, letting a series of flying guillotines sliced through the air above her curled frame. It ended up not only dicing up all the heavy suits of armor her father loved to collect as a hobby—

—But the entire corridor went from pristine 5-star hotel lobby to 5 seconds after shattered Chernobyl.

"A-aaaah…F…Father's going to blame me for this! E-even if I survive this vicious ordeal, he'll definitely kill me with his own bare hands!"

"Heh-heh-heh. Yup. Just like the good old days when we were young, right baby sis?"

A man approached her within the corridor of the Flowers family mansion.

He was tall as a statue that was dedicated to a proud hero.

Had hair as deep as a blazing bonfire.

And his smile held the heart of a whimsical jester…If not hinted with a dash of blood-lust.

He was Omin Flowers. The 3rd oldest son of the Flowers Magi family.

He was also Miya Flower's honest-to-blood brother.

The man who stood as tall as a heroic statue played around with a thin and beautiful stick across his fingers as if a simple coin.

A Magical Medium of the Ancient Magicians – a Wand.

"So, baby sis. Shall we recollect on our memories right now? For example trading your bowl of tomato sauce for Hot Sauce…

Or forcing three bottles of Triple X Hot Sauce down your throat when the maids aren't looking and call you a little red oni girl?...I prefer the second one if you don't mind"

"…C…can I just go to my room, like mother and father usually do whenever you bully me?"

"Hee-hee. Nope."

Omin Flowers made his move.

He swung his wand and hundreds of blades popped out with sparkling confetti around him. They didn't wait for an order, they were just as eager to spill that little girl's blood.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Miya Flowers was the perfect embodiment of cowardice.

She flat out ran for her life as hundreds of flying swords chased after her fragile heels…

…If not pursued by the rippling echo of her own blood brother.

…

This situation was confusing, you would say?

Why would siblings of a Magi family have this obscene duel to the death? Especially when their only baby sister was completely useless, if not unarmed.

The answer was simple.

No one liked Miya Flowers.

No one accepted Miya Flowers.

No one at all, loved Miya Flowers.

…

"…Why…"

Isn't it obvious, my dear heroine?

She had zero magical talent, only capable of acting the role of a pre-school teacher.

She had zero combat ability; only good enough to weave five different colored scarves in 10 minutes.

She had zero practical knowledge; only wise enough to use all kinds of machinery her family despised.

The _blackest of the black sheep_. The _odd one out_. Call it _whatever_ you wish.

Miya Flowers may not be the sole cause of this sudden inter-family revolt…

But she was definitely going to be the first casualty.

"Wh-why was I born like this?! I honestly ask you Merciful God!—

Why did you put me a family that had **nothing but sons** from one generation after another, only to break their prideful record by putting **a girl like me** into the family portrait they never even bothered to paint me in!—

I may be just an ordinary girl, but to everyone here – I'm no better than a jinx!"

"Darn right, you no good for nothing Male-Lineage breaker!—

You're very birth wasn't only a disaster, but our status among the other honorable Magi struck rock bottom!—

A family who boasted to breed nothing but the finest sons and men who can shake the Magic World—

Suddenly breaks their plates by carrying a **girl** like you! If that didn't kick us in the groin – the fact that your magic sucks definitely sealed out grave!—

So, think about what you've done for coming into this world and reflect on your misgivings as I end this stinking farce!"

…

The clash continues…rather, the massacre refused to stop.

After tonight, other than the departure of the proud sons of the Flowers family splitting off into the endless night, there will only be one loss in the end.

Miya Flowers.

"STOP NARRATING MY PROBEMS LIKE AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER – AND SAVE ME WITH A DEUX EX MACHINA FLAG OR SOMETHING!"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU, YOU DELUDED MALE-LINEAGE BREAKER!"


	3. BAD-ENDING(beautiful)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _Type-Moon_ and the _Fate Universe_ ***

* * *

 **~FATE/RenBorn~  
**

 _ **The Shattered Diaries  
Of a Useless Magi**_

* * *

Miya Flowers was out of danger…for now.

"…S…safe…I hope…Who am I kidding…

I'm hiding in my father's collection room…

Even if I wasn't being targeted, he'd skin me alive (for real) if he caught me _'tainting'_ his holy land with my _'impurity'_!"

…

Escaping her 3rd oldest brother, Omin Flowers, she was able to stow herself away into the Collection Hall of the head of the Flowers family.

It was…both beautiful and cramped.

Beautiful as it held all the greatest and rarest treasures and trinkets of all pages of history and every soil of nation…

Cramped, well…It was.

As all of the greatest and rarest trinkets were collected into one room that was no bigger than a rural village Chapel, there was barely enough elbow room for more than two people.

It was, however, designed for the entrance and admiration of _one man_ and only that person knew where to walk through without crushing items as small as an ant.

The Leading Head of the Flowers Family…

…The same person who Miya Flowers have been denied to call Father…

"…Don't worry…I'm used to that fact…j-just let me wipe the dust from my eyes…D-Don't look, don't look!"

…

Even though Miya Flowers was by herself…

She really didn't know which Route Option was worse…

 _(A) - Cornered by her blood-thirsty brother who knew magic that could blow up a Cargo Ship…,_ _…_ **[~BAD END~]**

 _(B) - Discovered by her devilish father who knew magic that could level a city the size of 5 New Yorks_ _…,_ _…_ **[~GOOD END~]**

 _(C) - Found by both and get wiped out with Forbidden Class Magic that will not only erase her current existence – but even her copies across the Multi-Verse_ _…,_ _…_ **[~TRUE END~]**

…,…,…,…Apologies, this Humble Narrator wish to say this… _Freak – Hey – Wow_ …

…,…,…

…Ahem…Back to the story.

"…,…UGYAAAAAAAAAH! I REALLY WANT TO QUIT THIS STORY AND GO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME—

—THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME! – THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME! – THERE'S NO PLACE—

Wait!...I'm being hunted in _my own home_ right this moment…By my own brother…And father…and…,…

I WANT TO GO INTO THE ANIME WORLD THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…Th…this isn't the time to be crying like a little girl lost in the dark woods ruled by a witch, Miss Heroine.

"AH! Th-that's right! The longer I stay here, my Death Tokens will increase to the point where even Type-Crescent's fan can't save me with a simple 'RESTART'—

I have to think of a way to get out of this mess in one piece—

And survive to Star in a Sequel— STAT!"

…You could…put it like that…Maybe…


End file.
